


Узел Элдриджа

by Santus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Genderbending, Light Sadism, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus
Summary: Хиёричян хочет трахнуть Ибаручян, но не знает, с чего начать, и думает об этом слишком много.А Ибарачян вяжет узлы на галстуках, засиживается допоздна и огрызается на фотки с сиськами.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хиёбара круто Хиёбара класс нет в мире ничего лучше Хиёбары

— Ваше Превосходительство, минуту.  
Хиёри оборачивается и видит, как Нагиса, замерев по стойке смирно, задирает подбородок, а Ибара тонкими своими пальцами ловко, быстро перевязывает ему галстук. И узел такой замысловатый и красивый, похожий на переплетение косы.   
Хиёри опускает взгляд: юбка у Ибары едва выше колена, не ясно, в чулках она или в колготках. А Хиёри до чёртиков интересно. Если чулки, то с поясом? С тугими резинками, натянутыми на крепкие ягодицы, не по-женственному подкаченные. А если колготки, то может ли Ибара быть без нижнего белья? Вот Хиёри, например…  
— Ох, подождите.   
Ибара выуживает из укладки Нагисы тонкую косичку, хочет расплести. Но Нагиса перехватывает её запястья, улыбается так мягко и благодарно, что у Хиёри живот крутит.   
— Не надо, Ибара, оставь.   
Та кусает губы, хмурится за стёклами очков, но кивает.   
Хиёри хочет намотать эту косичку на кулак и выдрать.   
— Эй, что с тобой? — Джун заглядывает ей в лицо. Хиёри часто-часто моргает, словно в себя приходя, дежурно и лучезарно улыбается и виснет у Джуна на шее.  
— Джун-кун, Джун-кун, в этой юбке без белья так прохладно!  
— Совсем дурная, что ли? Когда успела снять? — Джун ворчит, кладёт руку ей на бедро и ныряет под край юбки. Затем хмурится — его обманули! — закатывает глаза, хватает её за талию и ссаживает с себя. Хиёри видит, как у него кончики ушей краснеют. Прищёлкивает языком и быстро-быстро, пока персонал не заметил, прикусывает; Джун аж подпрыгивает на месте, прикрывает ухо ладонью и шипит ругательства сквозь зубы. Хиёри смеётся, взгляд Ибары замечает на себе много позже — та стоит в тени аппаратуры с лицом непроницаемым, подсвеченным лишь планшетом в руках. С деланным видом поправляет очки и отворачивается.   
Интересно, на ней всё-таки чулки или колготки?..  
  
  
— Отвратительно.  
Хиёри улыбается, смотрит Ибаре прямо в глаза — та улыбается в ответ, затем очки поправляет и опускает взгляд на раскиданный по столу сценарий.  
— Что именно, Ваше Высочество?  
— Всё, — отвечает Хиёри и щурится, глядит на то, как малиновая прядь волос выскальзывает из-за уха и Ибара механическим движением убирает её обратно, заправляя за дужку очков. — От начала до конца. Очень в твоём стиле, Ибара-чан.   
— Рада слышать, что вы довольны.  
— Чудесно, что такая сука играет на нашей стороне, — улыбка плавит глянцевые губы; Хиёри впивается ногтями в собственную ладонь, пряча её под столом.  
Ибара смотрит на неё в упор, будто не понимает. Уточняет:  
— Прошу прощения?..  
— Говорю, как хорошо, что у нас есть Ибара-чан! Расчётливая и хладнокровная сука, которая плетёт Нагиса-куну косички и не носит чулки.  
Теперь Ибара пялится во все глаза — Хиёри готова поклясться, что слышит скрип шестерёнок в её голове.   
— Полагаю, — голос у неё чуть дрожит, — это комплимент? В таком случае благодарю. Если у вас есть какие-то существенные поправки, можете звонить и писать мне в любое время.   
— Что, — Хиёри усмехается, — даже ночью?  
— Разумеется. Это круглосуточная работа.  
— А разве по ночам ты не объезжаешь Нагиса-куна?  
Ибара теряет дар речи второй раз. Хиёри ликует, ей так сложно сейчас усидеть на месте. Ещё она немного жалеет, что Ибара сегодня в брюках, но готова признать, что строгие костюмы ей идут — чертовски идут. Особенно шикарен вид сзади и участок обнажённой над воротником шеи.   
— Я не… — Ибара тушуется и щёки у неё совсем невинно краснеют. — Пожалуйста, не говорите ерунды. У нас с Его Превосходительством вовсе не такие отношения.   
— Хм, — тянет Хиёри, вжимается в мягкую спинку дивана и показательно медленно закидывает одну ногу на другую. Разрез на юбке обнажает стройное бедро. — Интересно. И что, совсем не хочется? Нагиса-кун ведь такой потрясающий!   
— Дело не в том, хочется мне или нет, просто…  
— Ты ни разу не представляла, как он тебя трахает? Или как утыкается носом между ног, придерживает рукой свои волосы и смотрит прямо в глаза? Нагиса-кун любит зрительные контакты, в курсе? А ещё лижет просто отменно, Джун-куну бы у него поучиться, — Хиёри наклоняется вперёд, щурится. Ибара пасует, пряча взгляд и опуская голову. Очки съезжают на кончик носа, она поправляет их дрожащей рукой. Когда начинает говорить, голос её звучит тихо, но на удивление твёрдо:  
— Ран-сан любит вас всем своим сердцем! И дня не проходит, чтоб не говорил о том, какая «Хиёри-чан потрясающая». А вы смеете вслух произносить такое, как в-вам… — запинается и переводит дыхание, а Хиёри отчего-то хмурится, совершенно, ужасно недовольная сменой курса! — Прошу прощения.   
Ибара начинает складывать в папку разрозненные листы сценария. Хиёри выглядит почти разочарованной, и совсем немного — пристыженной.   
— Если у вас будут замечание, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной.  
Ибара уходит, оставляя папку на столе, а Хиёри смотрит ей вслед, на аппетитные округлости её задницы и участок обнажённой шеи над воротником рубашки.   
Да, думает, под такие брюки чулки точно не наденешь.  
  
  
Хиёри хотелось бы поговорить об этом с Джун-куном — ну, про чулки на Ибаре, про колготки на Ибаре, про эти вот её взгляды из тени и очки, которые съезжают на кончик носа будто специально. Специально, чтоб Хиёри в который раз обратила внимание на тонкие пальцы Ибары, сухие и узкие её ладони. Но Джун такие разговоры не любит — он вообще весь такой робкий и легко смущается, Хиёри обожает его дразнить, изводить, вить верёвки и наблюдать, как те лопаются. Как Джун звереет. Как хватает её за кудри на загривке, утыкает мордой в подушку, второй рукой крепко-крепко держит скрещенные за спиной запястья и трахает до брызг.  
Подушка под Хиёри мокрая от слюны и текущих по лицу слёз, она вгрызается в наволочку зубами, слышит её треск, но улыбается сквозь оскал и умудряется ещё и через плечо глянуть. Видит, как Джун пыхтит и краснеет, такой старательный; как яростно супит брови и наклоняется, чтоб снова ткнуть её лицом, отвернуть от себя этот хитрый блестящий взгляд.  
Боже, Ибара, неужели ты и правда не хочешь ничего-вот-такого? Хиёри отказывается верить, поэтому, стоит Джуну отвалиться спать на одной с ней кровати, тянется к телефону, не без удовольствия замечая, как всё ещё дрожат руки, а слабость в теле не даёт даже помыслить о душе.   
Пишет:   
«Эй, Ибара-чан, ты спишь?~»  
«Доброй ночи, Ваше Высочество. Нет. Есть ещё дела.»  
Хиёри дует щёки, перекатывается по остывшей простыне голой спиной.  
«Но ведь половина третьего ночи! Или дела у тебя остались потому, что ты была занята чем-то другим? ~:>»  
«Ваше Высочество. У вас появились какие-то замечания по поводу сценария?»  
Хиёри морщит лоб, потому что вот упёртая!   
«Нет. Я просто хотела рассказать, как славно потрахалась, и тебе того же желаю!»  
Хиёри усмехается, наблюдает, как то пропадает, то появляется уведомление о наборе текста собеседником. Но Ибара молчит минуту и затем ещё пять, и Хиёри не выдерживает:  
«Знаешь, Джун-кун такой неугомонный! Ты же не будешь сердиться, если на мой макияж потребуется чуть больше времени, чем обычно?~»  
«Ваше Величество.» — Хиёри от нетерпения даже приподнимается на локте, оглядывается на Джуна, боясь разбудить, — «Если вы не прекратите, я заблокирую вас до утра.»  
Хиёри фыркает, садится на кровати по-турецки и принимается агрессивно клацать по экрану телефона:  
«Только попробуй, иначе завтра я тебе жопу надеру на глазах Нагиса-куна!!»  
«Это не рационально и займёт много времени. Подумайте: вы уверены, что хотите потратить свой единственный выходной на это?»  
«Чтоб надрать твою вертлявую змеиную жопу и двух выходных не хватит!! И вообще…» — Хиёри изворачивается на постели, вытягивая телефон перед собой правой рукой, левой обнимает себя под грудью. Коварно улыбается, после отправляя фотографию. — «Неужели ты откажешь своей королеве? Посмотри, как прекрасна, даже в ночи и выебанная!»  
Ибара молчит слишком долго, Хиёри даже успевает растерять азарт и задремать, прижавшись к горячему во сне Джуну спиной. Но телефон вибрирует под самой щекой, и она, часто-часто моргая и привыкая к яркому свету, читает красноречивый ответ:  
«Идите знаете куда с такими фотографиями, Ваше Высочество?»  
«К тебе под юбку я бы сходила!»  
_Данный пользователь ограничил отправку сообщений._  
Хиёри рычит от бессилия в подушку, а Джун вздрагивает и сонно шмыгает носом на глухой удар телефона об пол.   
  
  
— Нет, ну что за безвкусица! — заявляет Хиёри с порога, а Ибара только лицо кривит.  
Она, как и обещала, разблокировала Хиёри утром и даже написала первая! Жаль, что по поводу продуктов — Джун хотел приготовить что-нибудь, пока воскресенье они проводят все вместе.   
Хиёри перескакивает порог и повисает у Нагисы на шее. Звонко чмокает в щёку, тут же принимаясь жаловаться, что:  
— Ибара-чан ходит по дому в таком ужасе! Нагиса-кун, почему не в кружевном белье? Или хотя бы милой розовой пижамке!   
— Но ей так удобнее, наверное…  
— Ага, просто ты, Нагиса-кун, не покупаешь ей ничего такого! А следовало бы. Решено! Завтра вечером пойдём по магазинам… — за спиной раздаётся полный горечи и тоски стон Джуна, — и пойдём все вместе!   
— Нет, Ваше Высочество, — Ибара, забрав у Джуна часть пакетов с продуктами и смерив Хиёри непроницаемым взглядом, топает в сторону кухни. В этих своих серых спортивных штанах и чёрной майке, ну, честное слово, что за ужас! — У вас завтра плотное расписание, затем клубная деятельность, а после — индивидуальные занятия с Хидака-сенсеем.   
— Всё-то ты знаешь! — Хиёри вслед же ей язык показывает. Нагиса же без лишних слов приобнимает её за талию и втаскивает в квартиру, ведь слезать с его шеи никто не планирует, как и прекращать чмокать в щёки и подбородок. Он в ответ только довольно и счастливо жмурился и пытался уловить момент, когда Хиёри перестанет вертеть своим личиком — чтоб тоже не остаться в долгу. Получалось плохо.   
— Знаю, я ведь составляла ваше расписание.   
Было, конечно, ожидаемо — такое вот поведение, дежурные эти улыбочки и голос ни на тон выше, но Хиёри обиженно дует щёки, чувствуя себя обманутой. Не то чтоб ей вообще что-то обещали, да и Ибара-чан — не Нагиса-кун, чтоб закатывать глаза в понятливом «Аа-а» лишь когда в лоб скажешь.  
А ещё (Хиёри даже замирает от удивления) Ибара собирает волосы в небольшой хвостик на затылке, обнажает тонкую свою и светлую шею. Хиёри насилу сглатывает и отворачивается, закидывает ножки на Нагиса-куна и даже не думает на кухне появляться.   
Думает о том, как бы ярко на этой шее смотрелись засосы. А может, Ибара пискнет, как котёнок, едва чмокни её туда, втянет голову в плечи и покраснеет до самых кончиков ушей. Хиёри хочется проверить, узнать не только про чулки под юбкой, но и как тихо и стеснительно та смеётся, разрумянившись, или как устало потирает глаза, сдвигая очки на лоб и заводя будильник на благодатные четыре часа сна. Как нехотя выползает из тёплой и мягкой постели, лохматая такая и вялая, будит Нагису и снаряжает его, ну, как маленького, чешет спутанные волосы и завязывает школьный галстук излюбленным, похожим на плетение косы узлом.   
Как делает все те бытовые, обыденные и осточертевшие Хиёри вещи — и выглядит при этом по-прежнему до чёрта восхитительно и вызывает желание залезть между ног.  
Хиёри прикусывает губу, подгребает колени к груди и заваливается на Нагису бочком.   
— Хиёри-чан?   
Ладони у Нагисы большие и тёплые. Он обнимает за плечи и целует — Хиёри чувствует — в макушку. Пахнет он не так, как Джун-кун — не какой-то дикой смесью колючих специй, шампуня и сухого гербария из её клуба, а совсем по-домашнему и уютно: сливочной пенкой на какао и солнечно-жёлтым омлетом с томатами и зеленью.  
Ибара именно такое и готовит иногда по утрам, да ведь? Когда они не завтракают в школе.   
И на неё, такую же домашнюю и уютную, у Нагисы совсем не стоит?..  
— Нагиса-кун, — Хиёри трётся об него носом, — а ты трахаешься с ней?   
Чувствует, как рука на её плече напрягается. Слышит, как фыркает от смеха Джун и тихо посмеивается над чем-то Ибара, стуча ножом по разделочной доске. Хочется оглянуться на них поверх спинки дивана.  
— Нет, м-мы не… — Нагиса отводит взгляд, и Хиёри вхолостую хлопает ртом, как рыба на льду — покраснел!   
— Ого, Нагиса-кун! А скажи, на последнем нашем выступлении Ибара-чан чулки носила или колготки?  
— Чулки.  
— О, я так и ду-… Погоди, откуда ты знаешь? Нагиса-кун, в глаза смотри! — Хиёри аж подпрыгивает на диване, хлопает его ладошками по щекам и заставляет взгляд на себе сфокусировать. А то ишь, смотрит куда угодно, только не на неё!   
— Я попросил их надеть и…  
— «И»?   
— …и помог.   
Хиёри жмурится и глубоко дышит. Её Нагиса-кун, конечно, большой мальчик, причём везде, но святая простота и невинность шли ему куда больше, чем вытянувшейся по струнке Ибаре, обернувшейся на шум — как знать, может, Её Высочество от скуки уже успела оседлать очередной член?  
Конечно, когда Нагиса торчит меж ног Хиёри и одним лишь дыханием вырывает из неё дрожащие всхлипы и стоны, ни о какой ангельской непорочности речи не идёт. И Хиёри прошибает мурашками от самого затылка при одной лишь мысли, что Ибара могла  _уже_ видеть такую же прелестную картину.   
Получается, Нагиса её опередил! А она!.. Она ведь хотела быть первой!  
Хиёри тихо скулит и сползает лбом по груди Нагисы, обнимает его обеими руками. Тот лишь растерянно гладит её по голове и плечам и что-то, наверное, хочет сказать или спросить, но не знает, с чего начать, как подступиться. Может рассказать о том, какой красивой Хиёри-чан была на той фотографии, что скинула Ибаре ночью? Нагиса заметил её совершенно случайно; подумал даже, что показалось, но Ибара, и глазом не моргнув, продемонстрировала фото во всей красе.  
Оба согласились, что вышло чудесно.   
— Хиёри-чан, ты хочешь Ибару?   
— Очень, — Хиёри прикусывает губу, укладывается на широкую грудь щекой. — Руки чешутся, как хочу, Нагиса-кун.   
Тот молчит ещё некоторое время, а потом выдыхает ей в макушку:  
— Ибара любит целоваться.   
— Я запомню. А что ещё?  
— Мы особо не… То есть, она такая робкая, я не знаю, как…  
Хиёри снова поднимает на него свой сияющий взгляд и улыбается. Кладёт пальчики на напряжённо сомкнутые тонкие губы и говорит:  
— Не переживай, я помогу.   
Нагиса пальцы её целует.  
— Хорошо, наверное, что мы смогли провести воскресенье вместе… На следующей неделе тогда наденешь на неё чулки сама?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ситуация и последствия с точки зрения Ибары.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написалось ваще спонтанно и внезапно и я от себя не ожидал и мне даже нравится то что по итогу получилось.

Ибара не оборачивается, когда слышит за спиной подобное своему шипение:

— Сука.

Ибара поправляет очки, вычёркивает седьмую по счёту графу в ежедневнике, говорит себе напомнить Его Превосходительству про встречу, проверить накрахмаленность белых рубашек и крепость узлов на галстуках, заказать доставку книг точно до двери их кабинета.

Минутой ранее она отчеканила: «Уволен», — и сморгнула попавшую в глаз пылинку. А сейчас телефон настойчиво вибрировал в заднем кармане брюк — Её Высочество опять закидывала чат нелепыми смайликами и неловко шутила. Неловко для Ибары.

«Пожалуйста, не забудьте, что сегодня вечером у вас дополнительные занятия.»

Назавтра её расписание заполнено лишь на одну треть: после выступлений и прямых эфиров она взяла за привычку отдыхать, разрешала себе спать на полтора часа больше ночью, а Его Превосходительству — на два. Но что-то пошло не так, когда неделю назад в такую же субботу Нагиса придержал её за плечо, не давая шагнуть за порог гримёрной. Тогда он сказал что-то вроде «я хочу надеть на тебя чулки» или «я хочу порушить твои планы, внести хаос и опрокинуть, как стопку книг, загнуть несколько уголков на страницах, помечая нужное место» — Ибара не запомнила.

Нет, не так.

Она, на самом деле, запомнила всё «от» и «до».

«От», мать твою, и «до». От ебаного начала до ебаного конца. И даже то, как впервые стало страшно потому, что не смогла выговорить ни слова, застигнутая врасплох очередным капризом великовозрастного ребёнка.

Ибара знает, что волосы у Нагисы непослушные, ужасно-ужасно путаются и её так задолбало, вообще-то, распутывать колтуны. Но в тот раз они скользили по её пальцам и запястьям, щекотно стекали по животу и бёдрам, а чужое дыхание казалось горячее свежесваренного какао (обязательно с палочкой корицы, блядь, она терпеть корицу не может, и маленькими такими, совсем плюшевыми зефирками).

— Ибара.

«Пожалуйста, не зовите меня по имени _так_ », — хотела сказать, а вышло ничего. Только судорожный какой-то вдох, застрявший спазмом в груди с глотком кислорода; волосы Нагисы, намотанные на её кулак, как леска впивались в пальцы — наверное, ему было больно. Какой-то поистине очаровательный румянец зрел на скулах, на этих его точёных скулах, кукольно-алебастровой коже. Губы блестели, и Нагиса вжимался ими в её дрожащее и напряжённое бедро: мышцы сводило судорогами. Обычно такое случалось из-за нервного или физического напряжения, но ведь сейчас Ибара чувствовала себя слишком спокойно и расслабленно, пусть и съёжившись в комок на скрипящем, пахнущем пропиткой для кожи диване. Нагиса обнимал её и поцелуями размазывал текущие по щекам слёзы.

Дрессированная собака должна дарить хозяевам ощущение безопасности, не наоборот.

— Ибара.

Нагиса слишком хорошо обращается с животными.

И Её Высочество тоже. Сидит теперь напротив, закинув ногу на ногу, улыбается.

Если у Ибары спросить, почему она не удалила ни одну её фотографию с телефона, та вряд ли найдёт, что ответить. Вообще-то ничто не должно лежать без дела, пылиться, ведь практичность — бесконечная проверка на прочность и перемены, усиливающие фундамент. А не эти фотографии, грузом задавившие стыд.  

Бывают дрессированные змеи? Кроме тех, что извиваются под дудки индийских заклинателей.

— Я против.

— Тебя никто не спрашивал, Ибара-чан! — Хиёри улыбается, а Ибара хмурится, снова вжимается в спинку дивана — спасибо, что не того самого. Иначе сердце бы точно не выдержало.

Никогда ещё она не чувствовала себя более беззащитной. Стоило привыкнуть, что рядом с Её Высочеством всегда _именно так._ Нервно так, нельзя сосредоточиться и невозможно нужные слова подобрать. Эти ощущения так разнятся с Нагисой — с ним, как с ребёнком, всё ясно и предсказуемо. По крайней мере, было.

Хиёри встаёт со стула, кожаное сидение сочно хрустит под её задом. Ибара моргает, про себя озвучивая её выверенные до сантиметра объёмы; это же работа, в конце концов, знать всё и обо всех. Рацион, расписание, вес и полуобхват груди, количество половых актов на неделе… Ладно, в последнем нужды нет, это навязанная информация, которая никак не выходит из головы, а Хиёри ещё и в известность ставит о каждом новом.

Ибара по-прежнему не удаляет фотографии.

— Давай же, я хочу, как Нагиса-кун, — Хиёри мурлычет, шевелит своими накрашенными губами так плавно, будто и вовсе не размыкает — и звук голоса исходит откуда-то из грудной клетки, такой мягкий и бархатный, что Ибара млеет, забывая дышать. Хиёри тем временем гладит её голое колено, опускаясь на пол напротив.

— Я вам ничего не обещала, перестаньте, пожалуйста, — Ибара дёргается и пытается отодвинуться, колено теперь не гладят — в него впиваются короткими, но острыми ноготками, останавливая.

— Я спровадила Джун-куна и Нагиса-куна для того, чтоб моя прелестная Ибара-чан смогла, наконец, расслабиться! — Хиёри обиженно дует щёки. — Обещаю, что ничего не сделаю…

Ибара щурится. Хиёри глядит на неё глазами большими, сияющими, и взгляд такой невинный, что сомнений в её честности не возникает.

— …пока сама не попросишь.

Ага, держи карман шире.

— Вы не отстанете, верно? — Ибара косится на часы: осталось пятнадцать минут, а она ещё не раздала последние указания.

— Верно, не отстану!

— Очевидно, — Ибара поправляет очки, голова пухнет от множащихся вариантов исхода. — Не знаю, что рассказал вам Его Превосходительство — полагаю, что всё, — но у меня нет оправданий такому поведению.

— Чьему? Своему? — лисья хитринка сверкает в уголках глаз.

— И своему тоже. Но у меня предложение: вы не делаете ничего против моей воли, а я расскажу вам, Ваше Высочество, свою версию и о мыслях, которые посещают.

Хиёри эта идея, кажется, приходится по вкусу, и она с детским задором кивает.

— Тогда вставай и давай мне свою ножку!

Ибара со вздохом поднимается с дивана и ныряет правой ступнёй в услужливо подставленный скатанный чулок. Который Хиёри натягивает медленно, так, блядь, медленно, что левая нога начинает дрожать.

— Можешь опереться на меня, я не хочу торопиться, — снова мурлыканье.

— У нас мало времени. Не смешите, — отвечает Ибара, но всё равно кладёт руки ей на плечи, смотрит сверху вниз и прикусывает губу, потому что Хиёри носом поддевает край её юбки, целует много выше колена. Силиконовая лента чулок липнет к её пальцам.

— Жаль, что без пояса.

— В другой раз.

— О, а он будет?

Когда лента плотно стягивает правое бедро, а Хиёри гладит ладонями поверх, Ибара меняет ногу, и время продолжает тянуться так же медленно, как натягиваться на голень плотный капрон.

— Как Нагиса-кун это сделал?

— Прошу прощения?

— Я просила рассказать, но он вообще-то почти ничего не рассказал, — Хиёри хмурится, явно расстроенная, оглаживает напряжённую голень. — Как?

— На диване.

— Нет, хочу узнать с самого начала.

Ибара, вообще-то, тоже хотела бы знать всё с самого начала. Вернее, с момента, когда шальная мысль прострелила голову Нагисы. Тогда ли, когда тот штудировал герменевтическую литературу, захламив книгами всё вокруг (приходилось осторожно переступать, а потом укладывать их аккуратными стопками, раздражает каждый раз)? Тогда ли, когда подзывал её к себе и восторженно что-то бормотал под нос, заставляя высматривать в глянцевом керамическом осколке загадки человечества? (Археология, безусловно, романтична, но бесполезна, от неё одни убытки) Когда сидел на полу возле кровати с полотнищем мокрых волос вдоль спины? Когда жаловался на переслащенное какао? Когда промахнулся пуговицами на рубашке? Когда занимался с ней допоздна, подтягивая по иностранным языкам?

Когда?

Когда?

В какую из этих повседневностей, выстроенных Ибарой в чёткую и отработанную последовательность без единой погрешности, Нагиса решил всё разрушить и приласкать обученное рвать глотки животное? Придержав за плечо, прошептав на ухо что-то, от чего подкосились ноги, опуститься на пол напротив и вжаться губами в поджарое и жилистое девичье тело, превращая его, инструмент, во что-то такое чувственное и отзывчивое. Во что-то, напугавшее Ибару, но тут же подарившее странное умиротворение, словно в одночасье разрешился давно тлевший конфликт.

Хиёри внезапно хватает её под коленку и опрокидывает спиной на диван, выбивая испуганный вскрик вместо выдоха.

— Я закончила, Ибара-чан, — и нависает сверху, расставив руки по обе стороны, Ибара вжимается в мягкую обивку. — А ты так и не ответила.

Силиконовые ленты чулок приятно обхватывают, тянут кожу. Ибара пытается свести колени вместе, но Хиёри втискивается и наклоняется ниже. Стёкла очков запотевают от её дыхания, она трёт одно из них пальцем, остаются мутные разводы.

— Эт-это было на диване, — повторяет Ибара и морщится, потому что голос звучит жалко. Чужая ладонь ложится на бедро, пока поверх юбки. — Не знаю, Его Превосходительство остановил меня на пороге, а потом… Я не очень люблю чулки, в них чувствую себя небезоспасно, и это оправдано, как видите.

— Ага, и? Усадил он на диван, чмокнул в коленочку одну, потом другую, затем развёл их и нырнул своим любопытным носом между?

Ибара затравленно кивает. Ладонь съезжает по бедру чуть ниже, чтоб подлезть под юбку.

— Всё так.

— Понравилось?

— Да.

— Ибара-чан, восхищаюсь твоей честностью! — Хиёри второй рукой ласково треплет её, как котенка, по загривку, целует в горячую щёку. — Нагиса-кун очень хорош! Но тебе, наверное, не с чем сравнивать?

— Верно.

— Ох, ну, это ненадолго! — кончики пальцев пробегаются по кромке белья под юбкой.

— П-пожалуйста, не сейчас! — Ибаре звук собственного голоса противен, но Хиёри смотрит на неё с таким упоением, что хочется стыдливо отвернуться — нашла, чем восторгаться! — У нас мало времени. И мы договорились.

— Это верно, — кивает Хиёри, трёт большим пальцем у самой проймы, а потом со свистом выдыхает и резко выпрямляется. — Но ты не рассказала мне о самом главном.

— Я расскажу. Я думала, вы меня обманете, Ваше Высочество, — Ибара приподнимается на локтях, проваливается ими в мягкий диван. Снимает очки с чужими отпечатками, лезет в карман за платком. — Но времени почти не осталось. Давайте перенесём откровения на другой день.

Каблуки Хиёри звонко цокают, когда она делает пару шагов. Улыбается, глядя на то, как скрупулёзно Ибара натирает стёкла.

— Хитрая. Тогда сообщи мне дату заранее, пожалуйста. Хочу подготовиться!

— К чему?..

Хиёри хватает её за запястье и тянет на себя. Ибара едва очки не роняет и оказывается прижатой к груди третьего размера — она знает. Тонкие, чуть прохладные пальцы перебирают по задней стороне её шеи (Ибара издаёт звук, похожий на писк), накручивают короткие волосы. Затем мягко шлёпают по заду.

— Это уже мой сценарий, так что потом узнаешь.  

От Хиёри пахнет чем-то неуловимо-цветочным, косметическими отдушками. Ибара роняет руки вдоль тела и думает, что следует обнять в ответ. Но получается лишь стоять, жмуриться от рези в глазах и корить себя за стыдные мысли о том, как и при каких обстоятельствах Нагиса набирался опыта с Её Высочеством.

— Но не переживай! — Хиёри отнимает её от своей груди, берёт пунцовое лицо в ладони и гладит щёки подушечками больших пальцев. — Если мне потребуется внести коррективы, я обязательно с тобой свяжусь — ведь это круглосуточная работа.


End file.
